megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Moel Gas Station Attendant
(Station Attendant) (Izanami) |englishva= (Station Attendant, Anime) (Attendant & Izanami, P4; Izanami, Anime) }} The Attendant of the Moel Gas Station is an important character in Persona 4. A chatty youth, she first speaks to the Protagonist upon his first day in Yasoinaba. Appearances *''Persona 4: Major Character *Persona 4 Manga: Major Character *Persona 4 The Animation: Major Character *Persona 4 Golden: Major Character Design The Moel Gas Station Attendant has wavy, almost long gray hair, red eyes, and a pale complexion and wears a Moel gas station uniform with orange and white lines. In Persona 4 The Animation she has light brown eyes and a tan complexion. Biography ''Persona 4 The Moel Gas Attendant makes her first appearance in Persona 4 during the Protagonist' first visit to Yasoinaba and subsequently meeting up with his uncle and his cousin, Ryotaro Dojima and Nanako Dojima. During their journey to fetch the Protagonist to their residence, Ryotaro stops by the Moel Gas Station, and was welcomed by the Gas Attendant. Ryotaro later decides to take the opportunity to have a smoke, and along with Nanako going to the restroom, leaving the Protagonist and the Attendant alone. The Attendant became intrigued towards the Protagonist after learning that he came from a city, and mentions that moving to the small, urban town of Yasoinaba, the Protagonist would end up getting bored quickly, and will probably takes up part-time jobs or just hanging out with his friends. Offering the Protagonist a job in the Gas Station, the Attendant later gives the Protagonist a friendly handshake, welcoming him to Yasoinaba. After shaking hands with the Attendant, the Protagonist caught up with a dizzy spell, which he brushes away, assuming it as carsickness. The Attendant can later be interacted during heavy rainy days in the Gas Station, where she would mention about the town gossips, and her interest in the town's inhabitants. At one point the Attendant would even tell the Protagonist the rumor of the Midnight Channel, and expressing her interest in there, remarking that she should try it herself some time. In the events of True Ending, the Attendant is revealed to be the human form of Izanami. Seeing the potential in the Protagonist, the Attendant decides to awaken the Protagonist's talents of invoking Personas via their handshake. The gas Attendant also mentions that the Protagonist was not the only one she awakened, many others, such as Tohru Adachi, and Taro Namatame have been awakened by her as well. It is also revealed there that the gas Attendant herself was the very person to spread the urban legend of the Midnight Channel, as the Midnight Channel projects images within humanity's desire, she hopes that, through the Midnight Channel, she would come to understand humanity's wishes better. Upon the Attendant's reveal of being the human avatar of Izanami, she transforms into her humanoid form of Izanami, where she bears a red gleam within her eyes, and is portrayed as a woman dressed in a draping white robe. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' In the anime her role remains the same, but in November she makes a cameo appearance in episode 22. Gallery p401_11_rh.jpg|Moel Gas Station Attendant appears in the manga Model Gas Station Attention appear in Persona 4 the animation.jpg|Model Gas Station Attention appears in Persona 4 The Animation Moel gas station attendant makes cameo appears in Ep 22.png|Model Gas Station Attendant makes a cameo appearance in Episode 22 Trivia * In the Japanese version of the game, the attendant's voice is male, while the English voice is female with a tone of male. However in both dubs of the anime, the attendant's voice is male. Category:Persona 4 Characters Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters